Switcher
by ValentiDreamer
Summary: Yet another story about Sakura and Shaoran. Sakura goes on exchnage and meets Shaoran. they go out. they like each other. they love each other. they hate each other. read it if you can be stuffed.
1. Chapter 1

Switched

Chapter One

_**Flashback**_

"Sakura!"

"Hai"

"Stop daydreaming, you're going to America tomorrow. I suggest you start realitizing."

"Yes Onii-chan..."

Sakura folded in the last top she was going take with her to America. Her school held this annual exchange with an American high school in California. Sakura's host sister and best friend Tomoyo and her family was waiting for her at the airport first thing in the morning.

_**End of flashback**_

_**Flashback**_

"Omgawshh Sakura-Chan!" Tomoyo gushed out as she ran ecstatically across the room to hold her beloved bestie.

Sakura almost toppled over as Tomoyo's greeting was so unexpected.

"Haha yea nice to see you too Tomo-Chan. How are you and how's the family?"

"You'd better ask them yourself!" she sang pointing to a slim figure on the far right dressed in an extravagant black silk dress reaching to the knees.

"Aunty" Sakura bowed as she stepped forward to greet Tomoyo's mum.

"Hello Sakura! Tomoyo's so excited about having you over for this year she hasn't slept for a week. So glad to see you're here at last." Tomoyo's mum smiled.

"now let me help you with your luggage. Uncle's waiting outside in the car for us."

And with that, she net down and reached for a suitcase. Tomoyo grabbed another and Sakura nervously clung onto the last remaining bag on the trolley. It was wheeled off by a random man wearing a uniform.

"Uncle"

"You sure have grown Sakura. How's dad and bro?"

"They're very well. Thank you so much for having me, I couldn't have come without your help"  
"My pleasure Sakura"

_**End of flashback**_

Sakura's p.o.v

The house was situated near a beach. It's so awesome being surrounded by sea, sand, palm trees and clear blue sky. America was so different to the busy city traffic in Japan. Very different. I share a room with my crazy friend Tomoyo but aunty said I could move to the room next door anytime, just incase things get too noisy. School started for me next week. It was Friday and while Tomoyo was at school, aunty took a day off from work and drove me around the place and took me shopping. Everything was so...Americanised…

On Monday morning the sound of Tomoyo's alarm clock woke me and fell out of bed as soon as I heard it. She was already up and dressed. We talked for a while, about everything and nothing and then I got dressed too. I didn't want to be labled "slut" or "cheerleader" or "athletic" or "nerd" or "emo" or "Goth" or whatever other kind of style there was. I just wanted to be labeled "normal Jap girl from normal Jap society".

I put on the cutest top I had. It was a white halter singlet underneath and attached to it was a black Pami Pami cat, long t-shirt. It wasn't like a t-shirt at all because it stretched down further and had a sort of mini skirt like gathering at the end. On the bottom of that I wore a pair of black-ish jeans with frayed edges at the bottom and a pair of sandals with black denim and looked more like really low wedges. I always wear the heart locket necklace with a delicate chain around my neck as it was the will left to me from my mother. I can never part with it. I tied a grey pom-pom on each one of my two low pony-tails and a heart charm bracelet around my left wrist and trudged downstairs for breakfast.

Tomoyo whined over it all morning and about how much she wanted to borrow my clothes for the rest of the year. What she didn't know, was that I had bought clothes for her and when I told her, she almost sent the whole breakfast table toppling. We ate on the balcony as it was huge and sunny. It had a feeling of absolute freedom, a feeling I had never experienced in Japan yet I missed my father and brother so much.

Tomoyo and I took the bus to school. It was called Lake Ensfield High and was around 15minutes away from home. Tomoyo said hi to her friends and introduced me to most of them. They were warm and friendly, all with American accents.

After meeting the principal, he took me to my classroom. Tomoyo had already saved a seat next t her for me. I entered my first class. It was English. The class fell silent as I walked in. I felt my cheeks go pink as the principal introduced me and I felt every eye on me. The teacher was a tall, willowy woman, probably in her mid-thirties. I scanned the class room and saw one person look at me in a different way to what everyone else was. It wasn't Tomoyo. It wasn't her smiling eyes of more excitement, it wasn't the eyes of curiosity, and it wasn't the eyes of awe. It was the eyes that had a million things to tell you. They were the eyes that smile but look nervous at the same times. They were eyes that have a whole ocean of stories and secrets you could make out of. They were the eyes of a boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sakura's p.o.v

It was P.E next. We were doing basketball when I entered in my sports gear. This time, a buff man wearing a whistle around his neck appeared from behind the storage room doors and acknowledged me as the "new exchange student". His was Mr. Landsburg. I didn't mind that much but he said it so loud that every eye fell upon me again. I didn't scan the room this time. I was scared to find those pair of eyes again. Scared I'd melt on the spot. I played the game and sweated a lot. I got a lot out of it and as we were filing out of the gym, Tomo came and grabbed me by the arm.

_**Flashback**_

"I saw you" Tomoyo said.

"Well duh you always see me. You're seeing me right now" Sakura chucked back at her, obviously knowing what she was talking about but pretending she didn't.

Tomoyo's eyes rolled.

"Hello? Do you think we've just met for the first five minutes or what? That dude you were looking at when you entered the English class. Do you like him or what?"

"Jeez Tomo-Chan your so…fast at tracking me down. I can see what my life with you for the rest of the year will be like."

"Girls please leave your gossip to the other end of the room, the corridor is made for walking, not talking and Sakura, can I please see you in my office at lunch?" Mr. Landsburg interrupted.

"Yes sir" Sakura bowed, still following her Japanese traditions and forgetting that she was now in America.

Tomoyo nudged her in the ribs and she straightened up. Then she whispered an apology in Sakura's ear before gliding over to her sports bag and leaving the change rooms.

Sakura knocked on the door of the P.E. staffroom and entered on hearing Mr. Landsburg's voice. He smiled as she approached.

"Sakura Kinomoto," he began, "I have observed your basketball skills and recognized her fast reaction and maneuvering tactics for an attempt to grab the ball. I would very much recommend you to join our school cheerleading group. Practices are held every Tuesday and Friday afternoon. Are you interested in joining?"

"You want me to join the school cheerleading group? Wow…I never thought about something so unexpected to come up. I'd love to join. I was in the cheerleading group at my school in Japan. Thank you so much for giving me the chance to Mr. Landsburg."

"Well that's even better then! I'll get Astrid to arrange the uniform and sports room lockers for you. She'll tell you more about the whole thing later. I have to go to a meeting now. I look forward to seeing you at tomorrow's practice."

"Thank you again Mr. Landsburg" Sakura bowed

"And one more thing. I could do without all that bowing. Don't you Japanese people get headaches or sore necks from doing that all day?"

"Oh no. bowing is a tradition. We bow to express our gratitude and respect for someone."

"This is America you know…"

"Okay I'll try to. I'm kind off…used to it…like attached to it in a way"

"Okay then"


End file.
